The removal of material from surfaces is a common activity in virtually every industry. Whether it be removal of paint, corrosion or dirt from metal or wood surfaces, cooking residue from barbeque grills or snow and water from road surfaces (to name just a few examples) material removers typically suffer from a common shortcoming; the inability to continuously and dynamically adjust to changes in the surface contour from which the material is being removed.